O Pedido Especial de Draco
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Dreville) Draco ganha coragem e, depois de cinco anos de namoro, decide pedir, finalmente, Neville em casamento.


**Título:**O Pedido Especial de Draco | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom | **Gênero: ****Romance | ****Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Dreville) Draco ganha coragem e, depois de cinco anos de namoro, decide pedir, finalmente, Neville em casamento.

**Notas:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**O PEDIDO ESPECIAL DE DRACO**

Draco, embora não demonstrasse abertamente, estava nervoso. Hoje, durante o almoço do quinto ano de namoro dele e de Neville, iria pedir o moreno em casamento e não sabia como seu namorado iria reagir. Tocou de leve no bolso do casaco, onde se encontrava uma caixa de veludo negro com um anel de noivado e suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Olhou em volta do jardim da Mansão Malfoy e viu os elfos, vestidos com uniformes de cor negra, arranjando as mesas redondas, colocando flores no meio, pratos e os restantes utensílios. A mesa onde ele ficaria com seu namorado e sua família estaria no fundo do jardim, era retangular e tinha flores a decorar. As árvores em volta estavam adornadas com flores de várias cores e velas brancas flutuantes, dando harmonia ao local e, no seu lado esquerdo, estava uma grande mesa com várias bebidas, desde as mais dispendiosas, como Vinho Romanée-Conti, Run Wray and Nephew 1940 e Tequila Pasion Azteca ás mais acessíveis, como Uísque de Fogo, suco de abóbora e cerveja de manteiga e alguns aperitivos.

Os convidados entravam pelo enorme portão, acompanhados por um elfo e se dirigiam para o loiro, o cumprimentando. A maioria dos convidados era Gryffindor, amigos de Neville. Depois de seu companheiro ter morto Nagini, se tornara famoso. Draco ainda se lembrava da primeira conversa civilizada entre eles. Tinha sido na biblioteca de Hogwarts, no início do sétimo ano. O Slytherin estava estudando Herbologia sozinho, mas não percebia nada da matéria. Longbottom tinha percebido a confusão de Draco e foi ter com ele. O loiro, ao ver o Gryffindor, nem teve coragem de debochar dele. Neville se sentou a seu lado e lhe perguntou quais eram suas dúvidas. Draco lhe respondeu e o garoto lhe explicou a matéria.

No fim da explicação, o loiro agradeceu a Neville, que sorriu e se foi embora. Mas, como o Slytherin tinha constantemente dúvidas na matéria, se encontrava com Longbottom e o moreno lhe explicava. Com o tempo, surgiu uma amizade entre eles, o que causou estranheza entre as casas, mas como a discriminação estava desaparecendo entre os alunos devido á morte de Voldemort, nada disseram. Uns meses depois, perto do Natal, Neville lhe deu um livro de Herbologia de presente, que explicava mais detalhadamente as matérias e Draco lhe ofereceu uma Mimbulus mimbletonia, que Neville adorou. A amizade dos dois crescia a olhos vistos e todos reparavam que eles estavam sempre juntos. Draco começou a descobrir que não era só amizade que o ligava ao Gryffindor, mas também amor. Mas era impensável para o loiro estar apaixonado por Longbottom, eles eram só amigos, e tinha medo de estragar a amizade deles com uma relação mais profunda.

Uma noite, estava monitorizando os corredores, quando ouviu duas vozes exaltadas. Virou o corredor e viu Nott importunando Neville. O Slytherin prensava o Gryffindor contra a parede e agarrava violentamente sua mão. Draco percebeu que o Gryffindor estava com dores e interferiu na conversa. Os dois Slytherins se exaltaram, retiraram suas varinhas, e começaram a lutar. Neville, não os conseguindo separar, chamou a diretora, que os levou para sua sala e teve uma conversa séria com eles. Draco contara o que tinha acontecido e a diretora castigara o Slytherin. Neville lhe sorriu em agradecimento e o abraçou, fazendo com que Draco sentisse um odor suave a ervas emanando dele. A partir desse dia, o loiro começou a ter sonhos com Neville e sua voz, tal como seu perfume, o perseguiam constantemente.

Os meses passaram rapidamente e o dia do baile de formatura tinha chegado. Draco tinha tomado coragem e convidou Neville para o acompanhar e ele aceitou. Em pleno baile, tinha declarado seus sentimentos e pedira Neville em namoro e ele aceitara. E, passados cinco anos, eles ainda estavam juntos e felizes.

O loiro ainda se lembrava do choque da sociedade bruxa quando souberam do relacionamento deles. No início, ninguém concordava. Até a avó de Neville ficara de pé atrás, mas com o tempo, vendo o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro, começaram a aceitar.

Draco saiu de seus pensamentos ao avistar o trio de ouro chegando, juntamente com seus companheiros e foi ter com eles. Apertou a mão de cada um e falou, atenciosamente:

– Ainda bem que vieram. Neville ficará muito contente.

– Claro que viríamos. – Disse Harry, cordialmente – Neville sempre foi nosso amigo. Nada nos faria perder o almoço de comemoração.

– Parabéns! – Exclamou Hermione Weasley, com um sorriso no rosto – Cinco anos é muito tempo.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Draco, educadamente. O trio de ouro tinha sido das principais pessoas a aceitar o relacionamento deles, embora antes tenham feito muitas perguntas a Neville, para tentar saber se ele estava enfeitiçado. Um elfo se dirigiu para o grupo e o loiro falou – Willis irá acompanhar vocês á vossa mesa.

O trio acenou em resposta e seguiu o elfo. Draco se virou para a entrada e continuou recebendo os convidados. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que a maioria já se encontrava comendo os aperitivos. Neville entrou no jardim e falou aos convidados:

– Boa tarde. – O loiro olhou para trás e arfou ao ver seu namorado. O moreno trazia vestido uma camiseta verde, que revelava suas formas e umas calças negras, que evidenciavam o contorno de suas pernas. O cabelo estava penteado para o lado, fazendo com que caísse sensualmente pelo rosto.

– Oi, Neville! – Falaram os convidados, acenando para ele. Um elfo se dirigiu para Draco e informou:

– Meu senhor, todos os convidados da lista estão presentes. – O loiro olhou para a lista que o elfo tinha nas mãos reparou que as cinquenta pessoas que tinham convidado estavam presentes.

– Muito bem, Dexter. – Falou para o elfo – Pode ir.

O elfo fez uma reverência e aparatou. Draco se dirigiu para Neville e conversaram com os convidados, ao som de uma música suave, que ecoava pelo jardim. Os temas das conversas variavam entre Quidditch, o Ministério da Magia, Moda e as Notícias d´O Profeta Diário. Neville conversava com Ginny Potter e Hermione, enquanto comia um salgadinho. O loiro deu uma vista de olhos no jardim, para ver se estava tudo perfeito, e se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado. Pansy e Blaise se dirigiram para ele e conversaram as novas leis implementadas no Quidditch.

Passado algum tempo, um elfo falou, para chamar a atenção:

– Meus senhores, almoço está pronto. – Os convidados se dirigiram para a enorme mesa e se sentaram. De imediato, os elfos começaram a servir, desde Coq au vin, Pad thai, e Rosbife com molho tártaro.

O almoço decorreu com normalidade, com os convidados conversando animadamente e Draco se sentindo cada vez mais ansioso. Quando os pratos ficaram vazios, um intenso clarão iluminou a mesa, os fazendo desaparecer. Passados uns segundos houve outro clarão, mais suave, e várias sobremesas apareceram, como Creme brûlée, Macaroons, Clafoutis de cereja tradicional e mousse de chocolate. O loiro observou Neville, que se encontrava a seu lado e conversava com Hermione, enquanto comia uma mousse de chocolate. Voltou sua atenção para a mesa e pegou em um creme de morango e comeu. Finalmente, quando os convidados acabaram suas sobremesas e a mesa foi levantada, Draco se levantou e pronunciou:

– Boa tarde. – Os convidados pararam de conversar e olharam para ele – Eu gostaria, primeiramente, de agradecer vossa presença. É muito importante para mim e para meu namorado que estejam comemorando connosco nosso aniversário. Obrigado por terem aceitado o convite. Eu sei que muitos de você, no início, não concordaram com nosso namoro – Alguns convidados se remexeram, inquietos, e o loiro continuou, como se não tivesse reparado – mas espero que tenham mudado suas perspectivas. Há cinco anos que eu e Neville estamos namorando, mas eu não pretendo mais.

Os convidados e Neville arregalaram os olhos, horrorizados e Draco continuou – Eu quero que Neville seja mais que meu namorado. Quero que ele seja meu companheiro para o resto de minha vida.

O Slytherin se ajoelhou na grama, perante a expressão de espanto de Neville, tirou do bolso do casaco a caixa e a abriu, revelando um anel simples de ouro e pronunciou:

– Neville Longbottom, aceita se casar comigo? – Os convidados começaram a conversar entre si e Neville sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos e exclamou:

– Sim! – Se atirou para os braços de Draco e o beijou com intensidade. Os convidados começaram a bater palmas e eles se separaram. O casal se levantou e Draco retirou o anel da caixa, colocando no dedo de Neville. O Gryffindor copiou o gesto do Slytherin e o beijou. Os convidados, um por um, foram felicitar o casal.

A mãe de Draco e a avó de Neville se dirigiram para eles e exclamaram, emocionadas:

– Parabéns! – O casal sorriu e Narcissa falou:

– Espero que sejam muito felizes.

– Finalmente! – Exclamou a Srª Longbottom – Estava vendo que iria morrer e vocês não se casariam.

– Vovó! – Exclamou Neville, horrorizado. Abraçou a avó e falou, roucamente:

– Não fale essas coisas que eu fico triste. – A Srª Longbottom abraçou o neto e falou:

– Tenho muito orgulho de você, meu neto. – Neville se afastou da avó e sorriu, emocionado. Draco apertou delicadamente a mão de seu companheiro e falou:

– Eu farei de tudo para ver você feliz, meu amor. – O Gryffindor sorriu e o beijou, emocionado. O loiro se sentia completo: o amor de sua vida o amava, tinha o emprego que sempre desejou, sua vida decorria com normalidade. Estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. É a primeira que escrevo sobre eles e é um dos meus casais preferidos. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
